


Hard Working Levi

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Attack On Titan Stories and One shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on titan no regrets, 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my story </p><p>When two lovers care for each other and the other ends up pushing there limits go through daily life without any struggles. That's where Levi comes in when Liz his lover and girlfriend worries for him on working too much in his job that he is needed for breaks and relax more often. </p><p>Will the fearless of them all the strength of humanity's strongest will listen and take a break from now and then?</p><p>Who knows what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Working Levi

Hard Working Levi 

Plot: Levi works very hard at the dojo of his martial arts class and never seems to have a break at all from working. Wonder if Liz will get his attention and drag him away from his work for awhile? Maybe for the rest of the day? Let's see what happens to the humanity's strongest from overworking himself while his girlfriend sits there worried of him. 

On to the story.

Normal Pov/Liz's Pov

Saturday morning, 8:00clk am.   
I was sleeping so peacefully through the night then morning came by. My eyes open as got out of bed then notice I didn't notice Levi around. It sucks that he often stays up late doing his work and not take breaks. Or at least rest for awhile then later keep working. Take breaks.

'He told me that when I got off from spring break now summer vacation? God Levi why do this to yourself.' 

I thought to myself as fix my messy hair up before leaving the room. I walk out as shut the door then walk down the hall to Levi's study. The poor thing won't rest until everything is finish. I feel bad for him. I finally reach his study then open the door quietly as possible not to disturb him. 

"Hey Le-" 

my eyes landed on a sleeping Levi facepalm on his desk. He must be exhausted from all the work he has done. 

"You moron..." 

mumble to myself then got a blanket out of the closet near by and put it over him. 

"You gotta take a break sometimes. I don't like it when you push yourself like this. You told me not to push myself through my studies." 

I wrap my arm around his waist then pull him away from the chair as walk out to towards the bedroom then lay him flat on the bed. 

"Rest now Levi." 

reading his face expression he open his eyes as look towards me 

"Let me finish my work damit.." 

He mumble out a bit then reach out to me and pull me down towards the bed. 

"no.." I said as almost spoke into a whisper to him

"what?" 

My eyes wonder up to his as my voice came to a serious tone

"I said no. You need to rest." 

then added on

"You worked all these past nights and..." 

I stop myself there and look away from him. I could scent that he was looking down right at me with concern. If only he knew I worried about him and show that I care also about his health and him. My mind was questioning all of these until Levi cut me off when he spoke 

"and? Tell me." 

Now I'm stuck and my throat felt dry as I try to speak

"I'm worried about you Levi..." 

That was said as turn my back on him and not facing him. 

"Liz...." 

He spoke to me as started to stroke my hair

".........." 

I stood quite not bother to answer him as some of hair fell in front of myself

"Liz talk to me..." 

he wrap his arms around me as brought me closer to him. I felt like crying but fought the tears that were pouring out bit by bit. 

"I'm not going to yell at you if that's what you're wondering." 

My body turn by itself as now facing him with my head looking down on him. 

"I worry so much about you... You told me in my spring break not to push myself so much because you worry about me." 

I look up at him

"why can't you see I worry about you as well." 

Levi stood quiet and pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I will try to not work out myself even if I have to get things done however..." 

whip my tears away without him noticing it 

"hmmm?"   
curious as pay attention to him while he was talking to me. 

"For now on I will take breaks but I want to you to take naps with me as well."   
I smile up to him

"Gezz Levi... Now you want to take the naps with me again?" 

tease him a little as he look away blushing 

"w-well it isn't fair that you sometimes have to finish a book so late at night sometimes...." 

I pout at him

"no fair." look a bit away as heard him chuckle

"My cute little author..." 

now my face is on fire as he tilted my head up and brought his lips towards mine. 

It started all soft and gentle at first then it went to deep passion heat kiss. oh how I miss these moments of Levi and me kissing. Now my body's heat up from this and can't stop blushing either. I enjoy kissing him so much it makes all the worries I had go away. It's like it replaces the bad with the good again. My arms slide up on their own as wrap around his neck making the kiss more deeper. Levi grin through the kiss as sneaky as ever he slip his tongue which let out a soft moan and now I can feel my face on fire. No literally it's on fire from blushing too much and maybe the kissing as well. Maybe... . As thinking while being kiss by Levi I slip my tongue through as we battle dance through the kiss. I never wanted this kiss to end but I need to breath some how damit the need of oxygen. I slowly pull away but still had myself close to Levi. He look down at me as I was catching my breath

"I miss kissing you..." whisper right into my ear and my face turn on fire again. 

'Thanks so much Levi.' 

thought to myself then I manage to pull him close to me as kiss once more then pull away a little 

"I miss kissing you too Levi." 

Levi smile small as he pull me closer to him 

"Maybe I should often take breaks for now on." 

I chuckle at that and smile to him

"that will be a great idea. You and I can spend time together." 

Levi had his poker face back on

"Tch.. you mean We are spending time together for now on." 

I nod my head then got poke on my forehead  
"brat."   
I look up at him

"Moron." 

I said confidently without hesitating to say it. He was surprise as a smirk grin on his face 

"But am your moron, shity brat." 

Now I blush again then suddenly my stomach growl. It was almost lunch time I guess and Levi didn't rest much either.

"Someone's hungry." 

I look away blushing

"and? you too I heard yours as well." 

Levi look away with a small blush on his cheek 

"dam you with your sharp hearing." 

A chuckle escape from me then turn to a laugh.

"Yeah Yeah laugh all you want because I was planning to make you lunch as well but I had second thoughts on it." 

I stop laughing then said

"Tch meanie..." 

Levi's eyebrow twitch a bit from that as I chuckle again

"no need to Levi. I'm going to order us the lunch we always get at that sandwich place." 

Levi look down at me 

"no I want to cook us some lunch and I was just kidding of what I said." 

A small smile appear on my face. I guess I couldn't stop smiling for some reason but I was happy. We both got up from bed as head towards to the kitchen down stairs. Levi rarely cooks these days. Ever since the dojo was going under construction to upgrade more of the place. Levi was in charge of the paper and handling everything to make everything go smoothly while Erwin is doing the other things for the dojo. Levi hates working with Erwin at random times but I keep telling him not to let his anger of him get to him easily. I'm always there for Levi even If I'm doing another project of books I will still be there to help him out.

"Liz?"   
I snap back reality as sitting on a stool tall chair and look up at him

"umm what is it?" 

Levi sigh then said

"do you want bacon and sausage?" 

I look at him

"both please. And do you want to make that banana French toast again?" 

smile at him then he nod his head

"yes please and I miss those as well." 

I chuckle as got to the fridge and took out the ingredients for the banana French toast. I got started on it then mix everything together and pour it onto the bread. 

"Easy there." 

Levi said next to me cooking the bacon and sausage

"I won't over cook it again. Just letting everything combin so it'll taste good." 

Then I turn to see it all brown and crunchy then place it on the plate with the rest of them.

"All done."

I smile then look to see the table all set up and the food place on the table.

"Levi..." I stood their with the plate of banana French toast as walking towards the table. 

"You didn't have to do this. I mean I would of done it..." 

My voice trailed off as being speechless. 

"No I wanted to do this. I know I need a break from all the work but it won't stop me to do others things." 

A smile spread through my face and a heat of a blush then went to join him to eat some brunch. Breakfast and lunch together. 

Levi's Pov

He felt good for doing this. He was sure tired from the work he has done for the dojo but didn't stop him to impress his love one. She has done so much for him these couple of weeks and at least he can return the favor to her. 

'It feels good to make it up to her.' 

He thought as he starts eating with her and talking about their daily routines. Oh how much he misses talking to her and spending time as much as he can with her. Ever since they meet and got together in Christmas that last year. It change him for good. 

Levi Ackerman the fearless strongest fighter and sensei in the survey corps martial arts academy is dating the youngest writer and student from the Titans university. This all happen at random. It all started at the building of the university community center. Levi was training his students as usual and that's when a girl walk in all dress in dark clothing and mix color pants with a kitty handbag on her back. She seem shy and wondering around. That's when one his students Armin recognize her and went up to her as he hug her. Levi didn't care as he was too focus on his students then he yell out for Amrin to come back for some training. Then the girl turn around as walk off to leave and one of her friends call her up. It was hanji. She seem to ask her something that made her shake her head and try to leave with an excuse as that's when Levi step in and save her from hanji. he won't forget that moment. 

"Thankyou." with a smile on her face then turn to walk away and exit from the building down stairs. 

Levi smile small as he was listening to Liz talk and answer a few to her. They both enjoy their breakfast and lunch together. The small talks, laughs and so much more. Levi was enjoying his day with Liz so far. They were both cuddle up on the couch while watching tv together then Liz ask him

"Levi?" Levi look at her with his grey eyes "what is it?" she said to him "do you wear glasses when you do your paperwork from the dojo?" Levi was a bit surprise himself

'did she see me sleeping with my glasses in my study?" He wonder to himself as trying to make an excuses but Liz cut him off

"well I thought you look very handsome when you wear glasses like that..." 

she blush a bit then added 

"I mean you look..." 

she clear her throat 

"What I'm trying to say is... You look cute in them?" she blush again as trying to hide it away from him. 

He chuckle at her

"oh so I look more interesting with my glasses now?" he whisper in her ear husky as stroking her hair and gently kiss her cheek then forehead. 

"Seems like I'm attractive when I wear my glasses." Levi made her sequel as he hug her close to him. "So got anything else that makes me more attractive?" teasing her with a grin smile. 

"L-L-Le-Lev-Lev-Levi..." she stutter " it was just a compliment and a question." trying to cover her tracks. However Levi is too smart for that as figure out already from her shyness. 

"Does it make me look...." 

he whisper again in her ear as softly whisper "sexy?" 

Now he brought her to a blushing face. She looks cute when she blushes a lot while Levi is teasing her romantically. 

"Levi..." her head turn away a bit from him. "Yes Liz?" Liz stood quite for a bit then said "you sure do enjoy teasing me a lot don't you?" Levi kiss her lips quickly as grin a smirk "You got that right my little brat." licking her neck a little. 

Liz blush more then try to move away but Levi didn't let her. he is too strong for her to escape. "Don't runaway my brat." now kissing her neck as she starts to squirm off away from him. 

"Levi..." 

she turn to face him then lean closer and smash her lips against his. He never let go nor did she. They're both stuck together in each other's arms. Levi went for it as sneaky enter his tongue to the kiss making her moan and breathless. Now went to the French kissing which he enjoys the most with her. This time it did left her breathless when they broke the kiss. 

"Feeling amuse my little brat?" teasing her once more "yeah and I did enjoy our heat up kissing moment." 

he cuddle her close to her as heard a phone ringing. Liz reach for her cell next to the small coffee table beside the couch and look at the caller ID. The reaction that she gave was seem to bother her as she sigh. 

Levi ask "who is it?" he look at her "it's Hanji and texted that she will 3 way call with Erwin as well." She answer the phone "hello?" she scout herself close to Levi as she talks to hanji.

"hiiiii lizzzz!!!!" she pull away from the phone. Then another voice was heard in the other line "Stop with the yells hanji." 

Levi straight up heard that as his eyes grew serious.

"Get to the point hanji I don't have all day." 

Levi almost laugh to himself when she said that as trying to keep his cool while she takes the call 

"Would you like to come to a sleepover party next Saturday with the girls?" 

Liz pause a bit to think before replying to her

"whose house? And what time?" 

hanji chuckle in the other line 

"at mikasa house of course I mean no one trusts to come at my house only Erwin." 

Liz grin a smile 

"so you only trust Erwin to come at your place? Tell me more since he's in the other line hanji."

A sound of crashing and falling to hear hanji scream also stuttering words that Levi couldn't catch on 

"l-Liz I uhh well I didn't mean... What I was trying to say is..." Liz began to laugh and respond to her "I will text mikasa and I'll let you go. Bye" 

She hung up before she could say anything else. 

"That was interesting." 

she look up at Levi who was grinning a smirk 

"wonderful my dear Liz. I taught you well." 

She giggle at him 

"thank you Levi-sensei. try not to work so hard on yourself and relax more often. Maybe we can have these moments together." Levi sigh 

"I promise not to push myself too hard. I mean working hard isn't that bad but I just want to get things done to able to spend time with you more." 

Liz smile at him as felt touch to his words 

"I'm flatter. Don't push yourself you hard working man. I worry for my precious sensei Levi as well." 

she pout at him cutely. 

"Aww my own student worries for me that's so sweet." 

he hug her once more before kiss her cheek.

"It's ok to be working hard but not hard working you know? No extreme working to the end." 

he nod his head

"I promise not to put myself in that position. No more hard working for me in awhile." 

she gave that look to him

"awhile?" 

Levi smile small 

"ok never again." 

she lay her head on chest and a small yawn escaped from her

"someone's a bit tired." 

she nod   
"oh yeah." 

she snuggle up as her eyes were close. Levi smile as he got up with her and carry her to their bedroom. 

No ones Pov

He reach to the bedroom as place her on the bed gently. she was all snuggle up with the pillows near her and Levi place the sheets on her.   
"Sleep well, Liz." he lean close to her and kiss her forehead. "Don't over work yourself Levi..." she mumble to him in her sleep. 

"Tch you worry too much about me." look down at her "but that because you love me so much I will be worry as well for you." he smile to her then head towards the bathroom and hope on to the showers. 

He took a quick shower, got dress in comfortable clothing and lay on bed while sitting up. He was doing some work and he was finished with it. Everything is all set and can't wait for what comes to the future of the dojo. A pair of arms wrap around his waist and snuggle to him. 

'Liz is sure dreaming peacefully. She's so cute when she's sleeping.'

A calm smile and hug her close. Levi is a hard working man when it comes to things like this. He is always on top and ready for anything. He will do it without rest not be lazy like others are. But now it changes everything. He has someone that cares about him not wanting him to stress himself out. Levi may be the fearless toughest strongest person he is but someone has already claim his heart. That person is Liz. He is thankful for that. 

The end.


End file.
